If You Are What You Say You Are
by MrsLutz'xo
Summary: Bella's just a normal girl trying to earn enough money to survive. Emmett is a star quaterback for New York Jets. What will happen when she is asked to plan a party for his team and is introduced to his crazy life of fame and fortune? R
1. Work, work and more work

**IF YOU ARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE.**

**Main Pairing : **None in this chapter.  
**Age, Occupation and Appearance:  
**Bella is 19. A college student/party planner. Kristen Stewart with green eyes.  
Angela is 19. A college student/party planner. Christian Serratos.  
Emmett is 21. New York Jets Quarter Back. Kellan Lutz with blonde hair.  
Edward is 19. Emmett's brother. Robert Pattinson.  
**Setting : **Seattle 2009  
**Rated : **M for future.  
**POV: **Bella Swan.  
**Declaration:** All things Twilight do not belong to me! But I wish Kellan did *** sigh *  
**

* * *

_AU; OK so I've been working on this for a while and I'm finally happy with the plot that I have for it! I hope you guys like it too! Please review and let me know! :-)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Work, work and more work.  
**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I buried my face deeper into my pillow. It couldn't be time to get up already could it? According to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock, apparently it was. Ugh. It felt like I had only just fallen asleep.  
With a yawn, I stretched out my arm to turn off the annoying contraption, knocking a few items onto the floor in the process. "Shit!" I mumble, raising my my head far enough off the pillow to see that my half full – now empty – can of red bull split all over my floor. I had been working extra shifts in work, trying to get enough money to pay my share of rent along with tuition fee's for next semester in school.

I hauled myself out of my warm bed, grabbing a used towel off the floor and putting it over the wet patched. "Ugh. Deal with that later." I muttered, grabbing my work clothes and a clean towel from the radiator and heading towards the bathroom. The apartment was silent, meaning that Angela wasn't awake yet or I was extremely late and she had already left – with out me.

I had met Angela back in High School. We had clicked straight away. Both being quiet and reserved with the same sense of humour and we both enjoyed doing the same thing – photography. We'd go out together for hours wandering around the woods that surrounded our homes taking pictures of different things we came across. Our families chipped in together to buy us an_ Apple MAC PC_ with all the latest photo editing programmes on. We are truly blessed with the greatest families. We didn't show anyone our work, well no one apart from our families anyway.

After we graduated from high school, we both decided to move to Seattle and study photography and we were loving every minute of it. But now it was summer vacation and we have to pay the rent along with school fee's. Jobs Galore. Which meant any photography dreams were put on hold for the moment. Sure we got a chance to take some pictures when we were required to be an event photographer on short notice, but usually they hired someone "professional" in.

Angela and I had both taken jobs at the hottest party planner and event venue in Seattle. We were required to book parties, plan them and then waitress at them. Sometimes the parties were fun – good music, friendly people attending. But then others were just plain boring. Old people with bad taste in music and they were all stuck up. Ugh. Most parties ran on well after midnight, it was rare that they didn't. It wasn't the worst job in the world – after all it paid the bills and fee's right?

I climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash over my skin. I could stay like that for hours, but I knew that I didn't have the time – worked called. I quickly washed my hair using my favourite almond and coconut shampoo and washed my body with strawberry body wash before climbing out. I shivered slightly as the cold air hit my damp skin – without wasting any time I grabbed my fluffy towel from the side and wrapped myself tightly in it.  
"Bella, are you going to be long in there?" Angela called sleepily from outside the bathroom.  
"Err, no. I just need to dress, brush my teeth and I'll be right out."

I heard Angela's footsteps retreating to the kitchen. I dressed quickly in the navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans that made up our uniform. We were meant to were black kitten healed shoes, but I could barely walk across a flat surface in flat shoes, let alone anything with a slight heal. So today I was wearing my black and white converses. Finishing brushing my teeth, I headed back to my room to dry my hair like I did every morning.

Finally after twenty minutes of drying and styling my hair, along with a layer of mascara and eye-liner and I was readying to go to work. I headed to the kitchen to wait for Angela and to get my morning mug of coffee. _Mm morning coffee. Couldn't get through the day without a caffeine hit._

Soon me and Angela were in my red '53 Chevy truck on the twenty five minute drive down-town to work. I loved my truck. I've had it since I was sixteen. Charlie – my father – bought it for me as a 'welcome home' gift. Nearly everyone complained about how slow and loud it was. I loved it because of that. It had character. "Is there a party booked for tonight? Or do we have a fully night off?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road in front of us. Lately we had practically had a party to plan and waitress for every night. It was killing me.

Ange shook her head and laughed. "No, I think tonight's party got cancelled." I had to restrain myself from stopping the truck there and then and getting out and doing a happy dance, when she said that. A nineteen year old, college female excited to stay in on a Friday night? Strange, I know.

We arrived at work with minutes to spare. Already there were two potential client's waiting in the reception area, and it wasn't even nine am yet._ Dang, I hate busy days!_ "Do these people have no lives?" I muttered as we headed into the staff lounge to drop off our bags and jackets.  
"Nope, that's why they come here. So we can make it look like they have a life with lots of friends, duh!" We both giggled at that. Once we'd ditched our bags, we headed back out into the reception to greet the clients and start taking bookings.  
Jessica – the bosses daughter – usually came to help us with taking booking, but she had been flown out to L.A to organise a big party for a Z list celebrity – _Gotta start somewhere eh?"._ Apparently the company was trying to expand and gain more business.

Four hours later and twelve snotty, old clients later, it was finally time for lunch. And Friday was Subway day! Yummie. Just as we were about to lock up and head down the street to Subway the phone rang. "You go on ahead. I'll take this and catch you up." Angela smiled and left as I made my way back to the desk.

**"Hello, you have reached Events House Seattle. Bella speaking. How may I help you today?"  
**"**Tell me, how fast can you plan a party?"  
**"**The quickest we have organised a party here is twenty four hours sir,"  
"Hm, well I want one tonight. Around ten pm. Is that possible? I'm willing to pay for any inconvenience caused by short notice."**  
_NO! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENIN!  
_**"Certainly sir. Your very lucky, we had a cancellation for tonight, so you will be in our location. Can I take your name and the name of the organisation or the person that the party is for?"  
"My name can me the same as the organisation. Jets."**_That sounds familiar._

I continued to ask him all the necessary questions – how many guests would be attending what colour scheme he wanted and his credit card details.

**"Thank you, Bella. Have a nice day. See you later."  
"Your party venue and party will be ready for ten pm. Have a nice day sir."  
-click end call-**

Without wasting a minute after hanging up, I dialled Angela's cell to break the bad news. "Hey honey. Bad news. We have a booking for tonight. We have nine hours to organise and decorate. Pick me up a Sub of the Day and get your butt back here. We're shutting up shop and planning a party."

Straight to way, I got to work on planning the event while I waited for Ange to get back. Whenever I was on my own, I always had KISS FM on, to keep me company kind of. And today was no different. Luckily I managed to pick up the station on the piece of crap Billy – our boss – liked to call a radio, but it was kinda pointless. Instead of playing non-stop hits like usual, all they were banging on about was a football game. A football game that apparently was taking place in Seattle that afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind watching the odd game of football but I just didn't see what the big fuss was about.

Everyone in Seattle of course supported Seattle Sea Hawks. But not me. I was always the odd ball. I wanted to move to New York and take gorgeous pictures of Central Park in the winter, so New York Jets was the team that had my support. It also helped that the star quarter back was also very cute.

_Hold that thought. New York Jets. Jets. No freaking way!_

I screamed at the realisation as the pieces fell into place, just as Angela walked through the door. "Ange! Oh my gosh. You will never guess who we were planning and hosting a party for. No, you'll never guess! New York Freaking Jets!"

We had never worked for celebrities before. Billy usually had his perfect daughter work with them, but even then it was usually Z-List people. This would be the most famous group of people Events House Seattle had ever worked for! And me and Angela Weber would be dealing with them! I was practically jumping up and down on the spot as Angela eyed me wearily – like I had gone crazy. She handed me my sub and asked me to explain what the hell was doing on.

Six inch sub and an explanation later and Angela was as excited as I was. We had a party to plan. And by god was it going to be the best one any one had ever seen!

_

* * *

_

_OK, so what do you guys think? Press the little review button and let me know. Whether its good or bad. It will help make the story a whole lot better! :]_


	2. Party people, its friday night

**Main Pairing : **Emmett and Bella  
**Age, Occupation and Appearance:  
**Bella is 19. A college student/party planner. Kristen Stewart with green eyes.  
Angela is 19. A college student/party planner. Christian Serratos.  
Emmett is 21. New York Jets Quarter Back. Kellan Lutz with blonde hair.  
Edward is 19. Emmett's brother. Robert Pattinson.  
**Setting : **Seattle 2009  
**Rated : **M for future.  
**POV: **Bella Swan.

**Declaration:** All things Twilight do not belong to me! But I wish Kellan did *** sigh ***

**

* * *

**

_First off I want to apologise for how long you guys have been waiting for me to update this! Things got pretty crazy in my life what with school and family stuff so I've just had no time to write! But enough with excuses. I stayed up extra late to get this done for you guys. I'm sick and I've stayed up to just over 1am. Well anyway. I hope you like it.... here it is._

_

* * *

  
_

"You did real well here today girls." Billy, our boss said as he surveyed the hall where the party was being held. I couldn't hold back the grin that spread across my space his compliment. Angel and myself had done real good – considering that was the first one we had done alone. We'd decorated the hall with white and green balloons – as the gentleman on the telephone had requested – and draped all the tables with hunter green cloth. Angela had managed to persuade her boyfriend, Ben – who was a part DJ – into DJ'ing at the party. He'd been pretty psyched and easy to persuade once Ange had told him exactly who the party was for.

"Now, you two head home and get cleaned up. Be back here for no later than nine thirty." We didn't need to be told twice. It was only half seven, which meant that they had at least an hour at home to themselves to chill and relax.

"Will do." I called from the office as we grabbed out bags and jackets. "Oh Bill, shall we wear Jet jersey's instead of our usual uniform?" I glanced over at him as I reappeared from the office. He nodded his head in agreement before he punched his number into his cell and began muttering down the speaker. As soon as Ange was ready, we waved him a silent goodbye and hurried out of the shop.

Even though I wasn't having the quiet night in that I previously wanted, I just knew that it was going to be a darn good night. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as we climbed into my truck and headed back to our apartment.

_**//// forty five minutes later///**_

When we got back we made ourselves some grilled cheese sandwiches before separating and heading to our rooms to relax for a bit and then dress dress in our clothing for work. I figured that would be as good a time as any to clean up the mess I had created this morning. I grabbed all the dirty clothes – including the now red-bull soaked towel and shoved them into my laundry bag in the corner of my room. Of course though, my carpet was still sticky from the sugary drink. Ew. I disappeared from my room for a short moment, to return with a bowl of warm soapy water and a cloth. As quickly as I could, I rubbed over the carpet removing all the trace of the spillage that I could.

Before I knew it, it was almost time to head back out to work. Honestly though, tonight I was pretty excited to head back. Not only because this was gonna be a celebrity filled night, but because this was my first event that I planned alone with Ange. I made my way to my wardrobe and draws and shuffled through them. Seen as I was already a supporter of the Jet's, I already had a jersey. Of course it was number 11, which just so happened to be the very hot quarterback's number. Angela on the other hand had to ring her boyfriend and get him to fetch her his jersey.

Quickly I got undressed and changed into fresh underwear and clothes. Your average teenage girl who knew that they would be mingling with celebrities would most likely wear a thong, a frilly bra and a very short skirt and low cut top. But not me. I dressed in a pair of comfy girl boxers, supporting balcony tee-shirt bra, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my jersey. I'm all about comfort. Again, instead of the heals, I opted for safe flat black converses. Tonight was not a good time for me to attempt to be able to walk around in anything other than flat shoes. I was most likely already going to have trouble with them.

I applied another layer of eyeliner and mascara and dusted my lids with a shade of grey eye shadow.

"Bella, you ready? Ben's here." Angela called, as she knocked on my door. In reply, I yanked my door open and grinned at her.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready. Let go rock this" I laughed as I grabbed my cell and headed out.

We had decided that Ben would drive us there an back, so Angela and myself could have a couple of drinks while we were drinking. His driving was slightly lethal though.. we made it down town in record time. That was another reason why I loved my truck, I was never at risk of going that fast. Thirty was the most it could do. Ben dropped me and Ange off at the front of the venue before driving around the back to finish taking in his DJ'ing equipment.

"Billy, we're here." Ange called as we entered the hall. It was already pretty loud and busy. But it was clear that the main party guests were still yet to arrive.

"Girls!" he called, as he approached us and kissed us both on the cheek. "You did a wonderful job here! Well done again! What time are the guys arriving?"

I glanced down at my cell and back at my boss. "The guy on the phone said he wanted it ready for ten. So then I guess." He nodded his head and disappeared claiming he needed to do some stuff in his office before he had to mingle again.

Me and Angela headed over to the bar, placing our bags behind there for safe keeping. We chatted idly between ourselves, drying glasses and placing them under the bar ready for use shorty. By now Ben had got the music going and at a reasonable level for a party.

Before we knew it, the room began filling up with guys who were clearly football players. Big, muscley and kind of intimidating looking. I poured away drinks that they were ordering – it was a free bar thank god, which meant I didn't have to keep track of how much they owed. I smiled at them and made friendly banter, asking who won the game. It turned they had. I had never been so chuffed in my life.

It was my turn to do do a round of the room and collect all glasses that were now empty. That was kinda the worse part of the job. Yes you got to mingle a bit more with people who never approached the bar, but you also had to deal with the now very drunk football players trying to grope you. Ugh.

I made my way right to the back of the hall, swerving between the body's on the dance floor. Luckily I managed to get away without any of the players touching me up this time and I was grateful. I began loading glasses on to the tray that I was holding when someone fell into a chair beside me. "You, worrrk 'yur?" he slurred, his eyes freely roaming my body. I shuddered slightly. This guy was old enough to be my dad.

I nodded my head, swallowing hard. "Yes, sir. I'm Bella."

Realization became clear on his face as he tried to stand up. I continued to fill the tray with empty glasses, hoping that he would move on, but no such luck. "So you're the girl, or should I say woman, I spoke to on the blower. You've done a very good job here, babe."

I forced a smile onto my lips, "Thank you." He moved himself closer to me, and panic started to creep in.

But before he could get any closer, a low sexy voice called. "Jonno. Leave the poor woman alone will you. I think you're wife is looking for you anyway." I raised my eyes fair enough to see the sexy quarterback standing behind this man who had just been identified as Jonno.

With a grumble, Jonno retreated and stumbled off in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath and quickly continued to finish what I was doing desperate to get back to the bar and tell Angela.

"Sorry about him. He's harmless really." The quarterback spoke, I turned to face him now ready to head back to the bar.

I shook my head "It's ok. Thanks anyway." I began walking away with a full tray towards the bar resisting the temptation to look over my shoulder at the handsome guy.

Just as I reached the bar, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder, I turned around half expecting to be faced yet again with Jonno or someone like him. But it wasn't it was the quarterback, Emmett McCarty. "Fancy a dance?" he asked, ducking his head down to my ear. I bit down on my lip as I glanced backwards at Angela who was nodding her head and mouthing, _I'll cover._

"Sure." I pushed past him and headed towards the dance floor. I had to control my breathing. Normally I didn't turn to a big bowl of Jello around boys, but this guy was different. His had came around my waist and turned me to face him when we were in the center.

I started to sway my hips to, Flo Rida's – suga. He ducked his head again so he could be heard above the music and whispered into my ear. "You know. I think you are the sexiest person I have seen in my jersey." Blood flooded to my cheeks. This gorgeous man just said I was sexy. Christ.

Emmett moved us slightly, so I was now straddling his leg, I grinded myself against him completely lost in the moment and music. As the song ended, Emmett took my hand and head me towards the exit of the building. "You know, I never did catch your name."

I blushed again, unable to believe that he had taken an interest in me. Just plain old me. "Bella." I shouted, though I don't know why because we were now out side on the street which was in silence.

"Bella. Perfect for you." He mumbled backing me up against the wall and lowering his lips until they were hovering about his. "Come back to my hotel room?" he asked before taking my lips in a passion filled kiss. I nodded my head, unable to speak once he released my lips. With that he took my hand again and led me down the street towards his hotel.

* * *

_Well what you think? Meh I preferred the first chapter. But this one will do seen as I've kept you waiting for long enough. Review and tell me what you think, please! I swear I wont make you wait as long for the next chapter. I might even post it tomorrow, if your lucky!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _


	3. There's a first time for everything

_**I can't actually remember the last time I updated this story and for that I am so sorry. Over the last few years since the last update, I started university which means I have had no time to come on fanfic. I haven't even had time to read any let alone write any! Thank you to everyone who has continued to favourite it and follow both of the stories and even leave reviews for them. I greatly appreciate it very much and you guys are a true inspiration. I very rarely check the email account that this is linked to this, but when I did the other day I noticed some people really wanted me to update one of my stories and after much deliberation I decided that this story would be the most fun to continue writing. So here you have it. It's not the best chapter, but as I was writing it I believe it to be crucial to the development of the plot. I think that having all this time off from the story has really improved the plot of it greatly as I now have many more influences to draw on and I'm not simply drawing on ideas that have stemmed from reading other fanfics.**_

_**I really hope this chapter doesn't let you down. I haven't written for enjoyment in so long – usually just write assignments and they are never fun! – So as the story progresses I promise my writing will get better, but any constructive criticism is welcome.**_

_**Anyway, I will shut up now and let you get on with reading it.**_

_**I do hope you enjoy it**_  
_**Much love**_  
_**Mrs Lutz xo**_

* * *

**Main Pairing: **Emmett and Bella  
**Age, Occupation and Appearance:  
**Bella is 19. A college student/party planner. Kristen Stewart with green eyes.  
Angela is 19. A college student/party planner. Christian Serratos.  
Emmett is 21. New York Jets Quarter Back. Kellan Lutz with blonde hair.  
Edward is 19. Emmett's brother. Robert Pattinson.

**Setting:** Seattle 2009  
**Rated:** M.  
**POV:** Bella Swan.

_**Declaration:** All things Twilight do not belong to me! But I wish Kellan did * sigh *_

* * *

Emmett entwined his fingers with mine as he led me to the five star hotel just around the block. Before I could blink, he pulled me into the huge lift and pushed me up against the wall attacking my lips with his. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach through the fabric of his trousers.

His kisses were doing things to me that I had never experienced before in my life. My skin tingled like I had electric volts rushing through me and my lungs burned happily as I inhaled his masculine smell mixed with his Paco Rabanne's One Million aftershave. The elevator dinged alerting us to the fact we had arrived at the penthouse suite. Emmett's hands gripped my hips and he began walking backwards, walking me with him.

He led me into the gigantic bedroom and before I had chance to say anything else, his lips were back on mine. His hands began tugging at my Jets jersey and he quickly pulled it over my head. A low moan sounded from his lips as he took in the sight of me in a pale purple balcony bra, which immediately sent blood flushing to my cheeks _– why didn't I wear pretty underwear tonight? _Butterflies flooded my stomach but I could think of nothing but the feel of his lips on my skin.

I felt the soft bed hit the back of my thigh as he pushed me down onto the king side bed. His lips softly caressed my neck, his tongue swirling around making me whimper loudly. He began to trail kisses over the swell of my breasts before yanking down my bra, forcing my breasts up. His mouth quickly attacked my exposed left nipple, his tongue twisting around it as he created suction. His hand attacked my other nipple, pinching it and tugging at it. It felt so good. I tugged at his shirt which made it rise around his stomach, exposing his taught muscley back to me. My fingers trailed over his back, trying to learn him as he continued his assault on my breasts.

Head flooded my sex with want from the sensation of his mouth and tongue on me. Pants accompanied by moans escaped my lips as a feeling began to build in my stomach. But all too soon, his lips left my breasts and made their way back to my lips. His hands reached behind me, unclasping my bra and pulling it down my arms before tossing it somewhere across the suite. Without missing a beat, he began to undo my skinny jeans and pull them down my legs – removing my converses in the process - along with my girl boxers. I was now very aware that I was stark naked while he was fully clothed.

My fingers trembled as I undid his buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He threw it across the room to join my clothes. His body was perfect. A toned, muscle sculpted body and soft, tanned, olive skin. I trailed my fingers down his chest and over his abs, soaking in his body warmth. My eyes darted down to his trousers when I noticed his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. I squirmed at the feeling of liquid pooling between my thighs.

His fingers stroked the inside of my thighs and my heartbeat stilled before restarting at a hundred miles per hour. My breathing was already eccentric but this all but stopped my breath. **"You're so wet for me already. That's hot."** He groaned as he gently kissed my lips once more before his fingers stroked my sex. Everything intensified and suddenly my whole world was focused on his fingers that were massaging my clit. My loud moans escaped my lips and filled the large bedroom.

Emmett inserted on finger into me as he kissed my mouth again. He hissed lightly against my lips, **'You're so tight'**. The feeling continued to build in the pit of my stomach becoming more and more intense. He pushed in another finger, moving both of them in and out slowly at first before quickening the pace, curling his fingers slightly hitting a sweet spot inside of me and using his thumb to massage my clit.

Suddenly the feeling exploded, sending me into the sweet abyss. Loud moans sounded from my lungs as Emmett continued to push his fingers in and out of my sex and rub my clit making me ride out my orgasm. My mouth hung open as I drew in short jiggered breaths. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Once my orgasm faded, the beautiful man that had just taken me to the edge removed his fingers from me and brought them to his lips. His tongue darted out over them, tasting me. It was perhaps one of the most erotic things I have ever seen. His eyes closed and his own moans sounded as he enjoyed me. My eyes stayed focused on him. He dropped his hand from his lips and his eyes locked with mine. **'You've never slept with a man have you?' **It was more for a statement than a question honestly. I shook my head, embarrassment flooding my features clearly.

Without saying another word, Emmett pushed off of the bed and began to pace the floor in front of the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out over Seattle. I sat up, watching him as tears filled my eyes, and once again extremely aware that I was very naked. **'Shit, you should have told me'** Rejection flooded my emotions. I wasn't experienced enough for him and he was already regretting touching me at all.  
**'I'm sorry.'** I mumbled, my voice broke as tears began to fall. Humiliated enough, I clambered off of the bed, grabbing the shirt that Emmett had been wearing off of the floor and pulled it around me. Not waiting for him to say anything else, I practically ran out of the bedroom and into the waiting lift hitting the lobby button several times.

The tears continued to fall as I pulled my arms tightly around myself. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he didn't want some inexperienced teenage girl. I should have said no to him when he asked me to dance. When the elevator dinged, I practically ran through the lobby and onto the busy Seattle street. Luckily there was an empty cab which I was able to jump straight into. I gave him my address and sat there silently as he drove, tears still pouring down my face. I had left my cell at the party and had no way of contacting Angela. I need my best friend.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)

R&R


	4. Heartbreaks and iHops

**I know it's taken awhile to get this chapter up, but I really didn't know where I wanted to go from the previous chapter. But now I have an idea... kinda, my plot idea changed whenever I write but I think it keeps the story unpredictable so we'll see. This is by far my favorite chapter but I have to post it up for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love always,  
Mrs Lutz.**

* * *

**Main Pairing: **Emmett and Bella  
**Age, Occupation and Appearance:  
**Bella is 19. A college student/party planner. Kristen Stewart with green eyes.  
Angela is 19. A college student/party planner. Christian Serratos.  
Emmett is 21. New York Jets Quarter Back. Kellan Lutz with blonde hair.  
Edward is 19. Emmett's brother. Robert Pattinson.

**Setting:** Seattle 2009  
**Rated:** M.  
**POV:** Bella Swan.

_**Declaration:** All things Twilight do not belong to me! But I wish Kellan did * sigh *_

* * *

I curled up on mine and Angela's sofa and let my sobs engulf me. My face was soaking from the tears that would not stop coming and my chest ached as sounds that I didn't even recognize escaped. _Why are you feeling like this Isabella?_ My subconscious hissed at me. I felt humiliated. I felt like I let some guy expose me and then when he didn't like what he saw, he threw me to the curb. Ok, maybe I threw myself to the curb, but that was only to do it before he could. I don't know how long I had been curled into the sofa before I drifted into a exhausted sleep.

"Bella?" Angela's soft voice broke my slumber. My eyes fluttered open to see my friends worried face hovering over me and her boyfriend lurking somewhere behind her. "Is everything ok?" Concern filled her eyes and before I could stop myself, I flung myself at her burying my face into her shoulder and the sobs started again. "Oh god, ok Ben can you get us some water and ice-cream from the kitchen please? … and tissues, lots of tissues." He did what he was told and Angela didn't say anymore, she just let me sob.

A tub of Ben and Jerry's later and I was ready to fill Angela in on what had happened. She didn't say anything, just let me talk. She was good at that. Always a good listener and a good advice giver. "So basically, once he found out that I was a virgin he got mad and I left…" I should have told him before we got to his hotel suite. I shouldn't have let it get so far. But it's not something that you can just blurt out, not to a complete stranger anyway. I had never really found anyone that I felt comfortable to have sex with. And not many guys had really tried anyway. I'd had boyfriends in the past but I'm pretty they had never been serious. Isabella Swan just wasn't someone guys wanted a serious relationship with.

"What a jerk." She finally mumbled. "He had no right to get mad at you. So you're a good girl. Doesn't he respect that? Geeze, I'm starting to think there are no gentlemen left in the world." She shook her head and gave me a gentle smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of B. He's the one who lost out on a fantastic girl. So what he's famous. You're better off without, trust me. Now go wash your face – your mascara is making you look like a panda that's been beaten up and get some sleep."

"Yes mom." I replied, giving her a salute as I stood up from the sofa. Suddenly I was very aware that I was only wearing Emmett's shirt. I pulled it down around my needs and blushed a shade of red that was usually associated with tomatoes.

Angela giggled. "Wow, I love your outfit."

I mumbled an apology and escaped into the bathroom. Instead of just washing my face I decided to shower. Any attempt to try and wash the humiliating memory of last night away. "You'll never see him again anyway. So there is no reason to be embarrassed." I told myself. It became my mantra through my shower. I actually started to feel better about it. Yeah, I was never going to see Emmett again… why should I worry what he thinks?! MEN!  
I was starting to think that it was a good thing that no guy really fancied me, ever. Well no-one apart from Mike but he was just not my type. So he didn't really count.

A few weeks passed by. Angela spoke no more of the break down I had over a man. Though, I'm pretty sure that she was glad that I had finally had some reaction to the male species. I had tried not to think of Emmett, but it was kind of hard when he was star quarterback of my favorite team and I wore his jersey on game day. Humiliation still reddened my face when I thought about that night but I was dealing with it. Work had kept us busy and since we had managed to pull off such a high profile party on our own, Billy had given us a few more big parties. It was exhausting but so much fun. I loved my job. It made me enjoy my Sundays off even more than I used to. Today was no exception. I lay in my bed for a long while, my eyes tracing patterns in the raindrops on my window; another rainy day in Seattle. No surprise there. I grabbed my bag I grabbed my cell phone from my bedside table. A few missed calls from my mom, a few texts from my friends but nothing overly important. I hit new messaged and tapped out a text to Ange.  
'_Fancy ihop breakfast? My treat. X'_

Within seconds an agreeing reply from my best friend bleeped through and I pulled myself out of bed, yanking on VS PINK yoga pants and an old school hoodie. My hair was a tangled mess – I really shouldn't sleep with it wet – I tried to run my fingers through it but when that failed I pulled it back into a messy top knot but. I grabbed my cell and wallet from the side of my bed and headed into the living room to find Angela. She looked immaculate. Wearing tight jeans, a tight tank top covered up with a loosely knitted sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, perfect ponytail and her make-up made her look like she had been airbrushed. "Now I feel under dressed." I muttered, regretting not even attempting to apply make-up.

"Bella, you look beautiful… a bit pasty, but you totally rock that." She linked her arm through mine and we headed to our local iHop. We didn't live too far away, so we decided to walk, thankfully the rain had eased of enough to let us do this without looking like drowned rats. Though, it probably would have been an improvement for me.

We grabbed a small table at the back of the iHop and quickly ordered; Split Decision Breakfast for me and Double Blueberry Pancakes for Angela paired with two orange juices. The past few weeks had been so crazy at work, we didn't usually have time breakfast – so we had started a new tradition, iHop every Sunday. We gossiped, we laughed, and we nursed hangovers from the work party from the night before. It was best friend time.  
Angela cut into her pancakes, but hesitated before popping a piece into her mouth. My mouth was already full of pancake and bacon. "So, rumour has it… and by rumour I mean info from a reliable source AKA Ben, that someone has a crush on you…" she paused waiting for my response but realised that one wasn't going to come when I shoveled some sausage into my mouth. "It's Eric… you know Ben's best friend…"

Eric was sweet, but he was a little geeky... I'm talking still has teenage acne on his chin, thick glasses, and always wore a short sleeved shirt with the top button done up. Well he was the last time I seen him… "Don't even think about playing cupid Ange." I warned, before washing my food down with a mouthful of juice.

Before I could swallow she shoved her phone in front of my face with a picture of Ben with his arm draped over a guys shoulder. That was Eric? Oh I guess life was finally kind to him… He was kind of cute. "You like him!" she squealed, "I can tell from your expression! Please please please can I set you guys up…"

"Ange, please. Can you not. I don't do dates."

"Ok, no dates… but how about I invite Ben and him around and we can watch a movie?" I knew she wasn't going to let this drop. "Please! It will be fun. Maybe you'll really like him and finally give someone your V card…"

My mouth dropped open. Angela had never judged me for still being a virgin; in fact she often commended me for still being one. But this was a first. "Thank for making me feel like a freak" I mumbled, piling pancake into my mouth. She tried to apologise and explain that she hadn't meant it like that but attempts failed. "Ok, fine. If it will make you happy invite him around"

Oh dear. This couldn't go well.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)

R&R


End file.
